Question: Solve for $z$, $- \dfrac{2z + 9}{5z - 1} = 10$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5z - 1$ $ -(2z + 9) = 10(5z - 1) $ $-2z - 9 = 50z - 10$ $-9 = 52z - 10$ $1 = 52z$ $52z = 1$ $z = \dfrac{1}{52}$